Haunted
by Vann Cafl
Summary: Saiki Kusuo yang sudah berumur dua puluh empat dan sedang mengambil kuliah magister di London, tiba-tiba mendapat kabar bahwa Teruhashi Kokomi, yang berprofesi sebagai model catwalk, meninggal dalam kebakaran. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam kejadian itu yang membuat Saiki lebih gempar dari para penggemar Teruhashi. Yaitu, gadis itu telah muncul di apartmentnya dan menghantuinya.


**Chapter 1**

Bagiku, tadinya pagi ini lumayan sempurna. Aku terbangun tanpa mimpi buruk atau pun mimpi peringatan, memakan jeli kopi yang baru kubeli kemarin sambil menonton berita pagi, dan tidak mendapat satu pun telepon dari teman-teman masa SMA-ku yang menyusahkan.

Sampai sebuah berita berbau entertainment menyelip dan membuatku terkejut. _Model Catwalk 'Kokomi Teruhashi' meninggal dalam kebakaran Apartment Dark Union (Las Vegas), pukul 11 tadi malam_. Saking terkejutnya, aku tak sengaja memecahkan mangkuk jeli kopi-ku dan mengotori almamater campusku. Sial!

Sebenarnya, meski tinggal di London dan menonton berita seputar Inggris, aku tetap sering mendengar nama Teruhashi Kokomi, salah satu teman SMA-ku, disebut-sebut. Aku sudah mendengar banyak sekali berita tentang ketenarannya, melebihi dari yang aku inginkan. Tapi tak kusangka, berita kali ini dapat mengejutkanku dan mempengaruhiku begitu hebat. Bahkan aku langsung berteleportasi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pemakamannya karena, menurut berita, mayatnya (yang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi) sudah dikirim ke Jepang agar gadis itu bisa dikuburkan di tanah kelahirannya.

 **Haunted ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Saiki Kusuo x Teruhashi Kokomi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

Sesampainya di Jepang yang sudah hampir gelap, orang pertama yang kudatangi adalah Nendo Riki, orang yang merasa aku adalah Aibou-nya. Dia sedang merangkai bunga di teras rumahnya. Dari pakaiannya yang berupa jas hitam, aku menduga dia sudah bersiap-siap datang ke pemakaman Teruhashi.

Sesuai dugaanku, ia langsung menyadari keberadaanku. Wajahnya begitu konyol saat melihatku. "Ne, Aibou, apa kah kau tahu bunga kesukaan Teruhashi-san?"

Aku menggeleng. _Aku tidak tahu._

"Heeh, begitu," Nendo kembali sibuk dengan bunga matahari di tangannya. "Kau tahu tidak, Aibou, kalau dia meninggal di Apartment milik Kaido?"

Aku mengangguk. Dari nama gedung itu saja, aku sudah tahu siapa orang konyol yang membangunnya.

"Padahal dulunya dia masih tinggal di sini, menjadi anak polos!" katanya. "Tak terasa sudah enam tahun kita lulus, dan dia sudah berubah banyak. Begitu pula dengan kau dan yang lainnya."

 _Uhm_. Aku menyetujuinya. _Tapi mengejutkan juga melihatmu tak berubah_. Ya, meski umurnya sudah 24 tahun, sama sepertiku, dia masih terlihat sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya waktu acara perpisahan. Omong-omong, suasana hatiku selalu memburuk setiap kali mengingat acara perpisahan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Teruhashi-san? Berjalan buruk, ya?" tanya Nendo.

 _Kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Lagi pula dia sudah mati._

Nendo menatapku dengan pandangan tololnya lagi. "Tapi aku melihat kalian waktu acara perpisahan!" katanya heran. "Waktu itu kalian berciuman di atap sekolah. Memang sih, waktu itu hujan. Jadi bisa saja aku salah lihat."

 _Uhm, kau salah lihat!_ Kataku. Padahal yang ia katakan memang benar. Tapi asumsinya salah. Tidak ada kesan romantis apa-apa dalam kejadian itu. _Ayo kita ke pemakaman Teruhashi-san!_

Nendo yang baru selesai dengan karangan bunganya segera berdiri. "Ne, Aibou! Kau sudah punya bunga untuknya?"

Memangnya kata siapa kita harus membawa bunga ke pemakaman? Tapi ya sudah lah. _Aku punya_. Kataku seraya menunjukkan karangan bunga mawar putih yang baru saja kuteleport dari toko bunga terbaik yang kutahu.

"Wow! Itu cantik sekali! Teruhashi-san pasti suka!" puji Nendo, kagum. Ia segera berjalan keluar halaman rumahnya. Aku mengikutinya tanpa semangat.

 _Berhentilah menganggap gadis itu masih hidup, Nendo_! Jeritku dalam hati. Sejak tadi aku ingin sekali meneriaki Nendo dengan kata-kata ini, tapi, entah bagaimana, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk mengatakannya.

Tak lama, kami tiba di pemakaman umum tempat mayat Teruhashi dikuburkan. Pemakaman itu begitu ramai dan dihadiri oleh banyak sekali orang. Ada puluhan—mungkin ratusan—reporter di sana sini, para murid dari SMA kami dulu, penduduk kota, dan keluarga besar Teruhashi. Mereka semua terlihat muram—bahkan yang tidak kenal dekat dengan Teruhashi. Dan harus kuakui, aku tak tahan tidak memasang wajah itu.

"Hei, Saiki!" sapa Kaido Shun, dengan senyumnya yang setengah senang setengah muram. Ia datang bersama istrinya, Yumehara Chiyo. "Apa kabar?"

 _Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja_ , jawabku.

Kaido dan Yumehara memasang wajah tak percaya. Dan dalam hati pun, mereka tetap yakin aku tidak baik-baik saja, karena gadis yang kucintai dan mencintaiku, mati.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu bagiku!" kata Yumehara, akhirnya menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Meski akhirnya memutuskan kuliah di Inggris, kau sebenarnya sangat mencintainya, kan?"

"Mungkin aku memang mencintainya. Tapi hanya sebagai teman," kataku, menuruti saja apa perkataan gadis yang pernah menyukaiku itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah bayangan aneh di belakang pohon. Aku menajamkan mata dan mengenali orang itu. Gadis bertubuh sempurna dengan rambut yang hampir sepanjang lutut dan berwarna biru pekat, dengan gaun putih yang seharusnya membuatnya tampak mencolok di antara kami yang memakai pakaian gelap, sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon, menatapku. Aku tersentak kaget. Bukannya seharusnya gadis itu sudah mati? Atau ini adalah hantunya?

"Um, itu memang hantunya!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sebelahku, seseorang yang memegang bahuku tanpa kusadari, berkata. Aku menoleh sedikit untuk memberinya tatapan sebal. Orang itu, Toritsuka Reita, langsung terkekeh-kekeh tidak enak. "Sepertinya kau bisa membaca niatku, ya, Shisou?"

Aku mengangguk. Saat aku menoleh ke pohon itu lagi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Mungkin saja karena tangan si Hentai itu tidak menyentuhku lagi aku tidak bisa melihat hantu. Tapi, ya, aku memang bisa membaca niatnya yang buruk. Orang Hentai ini, berencana membujuk Teruhashi agar hantu itu mau mendampinginya. Dan berhubung hantu biasanya kehilangan ingatan setelah mereka mati, aku yakin akan mudah sekali membujuk Teruhashi. Tapi aku sudah bertekad tak akan peduli lagi pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di Jepang bersama teman-teman lama dan orangtuaku. Mereka semua berusaha menyenangkan hatiku karena, mereka pikir, aku sedih ditinggal Teruhashi. Padahal, selama enam tahun ini, aku baik-baik saja tanpanya. Oke-oke, kenapa perkataanku terdengar seolah aku dan dia punya hubungan? Itu jelas tidak benar.

Setelah pukul 12 di Jepang, aku segera kembali ke Inggris untuk beristirahat. Tadinya aku berniat langsung tidur siang sesampainya di apartment. Tapi aku berubah pikiran dan memutuskan berendam. Alhasil, aku tertidur di bath-tub, sampai berjam-jam kemudian, karena kelelahan mentalku yang ternyata cukup parah. Atau mungkin murni kelelahan karena berteleport cukup jauh dan meladeni keluarga dan teman-temanku yang merepotkan. Entah lah. Pokoknya, saat aku terjaga, langit London sudah gelap dan air dalam bak mandiku sudah dingin.

Aku segera memakai kemeja dan celana yang membuatku nyaman, kemudian duduk di depan TV seraya memakan jeli kopi. Saat itu lah, aku menyadari ada orang lain di dalam apartmentku. Padahal seharusnya aku sudah tahu karena kemampuan telepatiku. Tapi orang itu tak bisa kubaca pikirannya. Ia mungkin sama seja dengan Nendo dan kakakku.

 _Hei, sepertinya kau salah tempat!_ kataku pada orang itu. Atau lebih pantas kukatakan hantu Teruhashi yang sudah lupa pada jati dirinya. _Tempatmu di Jepang._

"Ah, masa sih?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis. "Saat melihatmu tadi di pemakaman, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah tempatku."

Pernyataan gombal macam apa itu? Terdengar vulgar sekali, juga percaya diri. Tapi memang begitu lah Teruhashi Kokomi yang kukenal. _Aku serius. Ini bukan tempatmu._

Dia tersenyum tipis, kemudian berdiri dari sofa. "Aku mau buat makanan untukmu!" katanya. "Masa kau makan jeli terus."

Aku segera memegang lengannya dan terpana sendiri. Karena dia tak tembus pandang seperti yang kupikir. Tapi mungkin memang ada hantu yang tak tembus pandang. Pokoknya aku tak percaya gadis ini hidup kembali hanya demi hidup bersamaku. Memangnya Tuhan sesayang itu padanya? Dia yang sekarang memang sungguhan hantu.

"Hentikan!" pintanya. "Pokoknya, aku tak mau pergi dari sini selama kau tinggal di tempat ini!"

Benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku sendiri tak sanggup mengusirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya seraya melihat-lihat isi kulkasku.

 _Saiki_ , jawabku berat hati. _Saiki Kusuo_.

Dia membalikkan badan untuk menatapku. "Ne, Saiki, kau tipe orang yang bicara tanpa membuka mulutmu, ya.." komentarnya. "Dan.. apa-apaan ini? Di kulkasmu hanya ada jeli kopi. Jangan-jangan kau tidak makan.."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalau kau segitu inginnya masak, aku akan pergi berbelanja sebentar." Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku bicara menggunakan mulutku sendiri.

Sekejap kemudian, aku sudah mengisi kulkas dengan bahan-bahan makanan.

Teruhashi menjerit senang, bercampur kaget. "Aku mengerti sekarang! Kau punya kekuatan psikis!" katanya kagum. Dan sayangnya, aku tak tahu itu tulus atau tidak, karena aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan aku lebih penasaran lagi kenapa aku bisa melihatnya. Apakah aku menyerap terlalu banyak kekuatan Toritsuka? Kalau memang begitu, berarti tak lama lagi gadis itu akan menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Ne, Saiki-kun," panggilnya lagi. "Siapa namaku?"

"Teruhashi-san. Teruhashi Kokomi," jawabku malas. Aku sendiri heran mengapa aku terus menurutinya. "Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu, bagimu aku adalah orang yang berharga."

"Sebenarnya yang menganggapmu penting itu adalah semua orang di pemakaman, kecuali aku!" koreksiku. Aku lanjut memakan jeli kopiku dan memandang lurus TV ku yang sedang mati. Aku menolak menghidupkan benda itu karena yakin saat ini acara TV sibuk membicarakan kematian Teruhashi. "Nah, Teruhashi-san, sekarang kau sudah dengar bahwa aku tidak menganggapmu penting. Bisa kah kau pergi dari tempatku dan kembali ke rumahmu di Jepang?"

Dia menggeleng tegas. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin tempatku adalah di Jepang!" katanya keras. "Pokoknya kau tidak bisa mengusirku, Saiki-kun!"

Aku meletakkan gelasku di atas meja dan pindah ke sebelahnya dalam sekejap. "Jujur saja, keberadaanmu mengusikku!" bisikku.

Ia menggigit bibirnya namun berlagak seolah tak mendengarku. Ia malah mulai memasak nasi goreng dengan wajah datar.

Aku memegang bahunya. "Teruhashi—"

"Berhentilah!" pintanya. Eskpresinya sudah sedingin Alaska. "Kau mungkin tak akan mengerti bagaimana hantu sepertiku bersikeras ingin tinggal di tempatmu! Tapi, justru karena aku hantu, aku bebas tinggal di mana pun aku ingin! Dan aku juga tak ingat pernah punya keluarga!"

Dasar menyusahkan. Aku pun menyentak bahunya agar gadis itu menghadap diriku. "Dengar, ya, Teruhashi-san, tempatmu bukan di sini! Kau punya keluarga di Jepang. Nama kakakmu Makoto, dan dia mencintaimu melebihi siapa pun di dunia ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "Kau kasar sekali, Saiki-kun," bisiknya sedih, membuatku reflek menjauhkan tanganku dari bahunya. "Kau bahkan mengarang cerita aneh seperti itu hanya agar aku kembali ke pemakaman konyol itu."

"Yang benar adalah kembali ke rumahmu, bukan pemakaman," koreksiku.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau," katanya pelan, kemudian kembali mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya. "Terserah kau ingin menganggapku tidak ada, aku akan tetap tingga di sini!"

Apa-apaan gadis ini. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan dan mengapa dia bersikeras tinggal di sini. Padahal aku sudah susah payah melupakannya selama enam tahun ini.

"Terserah kau saja," kataku akhirnya. "Aku mau pergi tidur. Kalau kau juga butuh tidur, kau bisa tidur di sofa. Selimut cadangan kuletak di dalam lemariku. Kau bisa ambil sendiri, kan?"

Setelah berkata begitu, aku berjalan ke kamarku.

Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikirannya sekarang. Tapi aku yakin dia sakit hati. Kuharap, dengan begini, ia akan menyerah tinggal bersamaku.

.

.

.

 _"Saiki-kun, ada yang mau kukatakan!" suara itu membuatku tersadar telah melamun, menatap pemandangan indah di bawah sana, dan segera berbalik memandang gadis yang sudah membuatku menunggu cukup lama._

Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Teruhashi-san? _Aku bertanya meski sudah tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan._

 _"Sa-Saiki-kun, aku paling tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi ini adalah kesempatan terakhir aku bisa mengatakannya!" katanya pelan. Ia melangkah ragu mendekatiku. "Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Saiki-kun."_

Aku juga mencintaimu _. Jawabku. Tapi hujan tiba-tiba turun dan sepertinya gadis itu lengah saat aku mengatakannya. Jadi aku diam-diam bersyukur karena sudah menyesal mengatakannya._

 _"Kau.. tidak menyukaiku, ya, Saiki?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Dan ia langsung terlihat sedih. "Seharusnya sejak dulu aku tahu! Maafkan aku, Saiki-kun!"_

Tak apa-apa.

 _"Tapi.." Tiba-tiba saja dia berjinjit dan mengecup bibirku. Aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan kelembutannya di bibirku, dan malah menekan punggung gadis itu agar ia lebih merapat ke tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa membalas ciumannya seperti itu. Mungkin saja karena hujan lebat yang membuatku kehilangan akal sehat._

 _Dan setelah ciuman yang seharusnya membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku membalas perasaannya, ia malah berkata, "Aku harus melakukannya, Saiki-kun, atau aku akan menyesal!"_ Karena kita akan berpisah mulai besok, _begitu lah yang kudengar dari hatinya. "Kalau suatu hari kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku, Saiki-kun, kumohon cari lah aku! Aku yakin, kapan pun itu, aku masih mencintaimu."_

Kenapa kau berkata begitu?

 _Dia menggeleng pelan. Tapi percuma saja dia tak mengatakannya. Karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya._ Aku akan pergi ke Las Vegas, besok, memulai karirku sebagai model. Dan aku tak yakin setelah ini akan tetap di Las Vegas. Karena aku, bishojou yang kawaai dan yasashi, tidak mungkin hanya tetap di Las Vegas. Aku pasti akan keliling dunia setelah penampilanku di Las Vegas!

 _Gadis itu berbalik. "Sayounara, Saiki-kun!"_

Tunggu, Teruhashi _-san! Teriakku. Tapi dia tak mendengarkanku. Teruhashi-san, tunggu aku!_

Dan aku pun mulai terbangun dari mimpiku yang menggambarkan kenangan masa lalu itu. Kenangan buruk yang membuatku menyesal setiap kali mengingatnya.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: yah cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel pertama Robert Galbraith yang judulnya.. aduh aku lupa. Tapi pokoknya, fic ini kubuat untuk seseorang bernama Ra Ar, yang membuatku merasa sebagai Teruhashi-san (dalam hal yang buruk-buruk, kayaknya).**

 **Oke, cukup bicaranya.**

 **Mata ne.**


End file.
